


English and Crazy

by RayOfSunshindBoy



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfSunshindBoy/pseuds/RayOfSunshindBoy
Summary: My awful attempt to mix humor and angst. Please don't kill me!





	

"Charles?", he asks softly.

Gunn looks at him like he's insane. "What the gorram hell did you just call me?"

"That's your name. The one that isn't a girl's name."

Gunn looks out of the room and complains "Doc, I thought Crazy was under control!"

"She should be more stable, but she's still not...entirely sane. She's never going to be completely okay, Jayne", Simon tells him. Simon is safe and warm and holds her when she's afraid. A good brother.

She looks at her friend and smiles. "The bats are still in the woods. The candy cane factory is up and running and Badger's hat now has a feather."

Gunn glares at her. "Shut up."

She gets up and floats for a while, touching things and trying to see their stories like he does with people but the objects have no thoughts so she can't see. 

Angel looks up from his plate and stares at her.

"There was a time", she whispers, "where you called me friend."

He reaches out and ruffles her hair. "Don't go spreading this around, but I consider most people on my crew friends on a good day, little one.", Mal tells him. Hee looks straight into her eyes and has that smile, the one that his daddy never gave him but Simon did. 

"May I call you such?", he asks, tilting her head in the way some people think normal and some disturbing. 

"If you got a mind to, little one."

She presses a soft kiss to his cheek like she does with her brother. "I still think I'm less crazy than Drusilla", she tells him seriously.

Her brother comes after dinner to gently bring her to her bed so she can take the medicine to help her drift. 

"Xander was jealous, you know", she informs him on the way there. "You were my best friend, up until we lost you. I'm not going to lose my brother again."

River closes her eyes and drifts, smiling when she dreams of the mercenary who calls her Crazy but secretly smiles at her and keeps buying her ice planets because she finally figured out how to eat them. 

And inside of her, Wesley smiles too, because it's Gunn there, too, smiling at him and some part of Gunn recognized him back a while ago, and decided to forgive him.

They both agree that Lilah is much more suited to the very fine hat and smuggling business than she was to lawyering. And Badger is actually nicer than she was.


End file.
